paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The beginning of a breakthrough
Made by Lightspeedthepup Notice I would also like to say that I don't speak English very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize. Thanks for your understanding. Summary The debut of my main character, Lightspeed. A story that shows us how our heroes knew him and how he contributed to the team. Characters *Lightspeed *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Marshall *Skye *Rubble *Ryder *Mayor Goodway Story 'Part 1:' It was a quiet and passive day in Bahia Adventure, people enjoyed the heat and the perfect weather. However, the pups were in their inspections inside the observation post, waiting for some problem and having everything in sight. Ryder: It looks like everything's in order. Rocky: it seems... Although. Ryder: What's wrong? Rocky: I see something strange floating in the sea. Ryder: I'll see what happens (looking through the telescope) ... It looks like a helicopter. Rocky: In the middle of the ocean? Ryder: Yeah .. But I see something else? Rocky: What is it? Ryder: Or not ... Looks like a puppy that fits in the helicopter. Rocky: No Ryder: I'll call the guys for the matter. 5 minutes later... Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Guys we have a problem, we were watching the coast, when we go a helicopter flying in the sea, in which there was a puppy stuck in it. Marshall: Poor of him. Ryder: For this mission I'll need to ... Skye ... You'll help get the puppy to the helicopter. Skye: Let's take to the sky. Ryder: and ... Zuma ... In case of emergency, you'll catch him. Zuma: Let's dive in!!! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll !!! After a while: The boys were heading to the point where the helicopter, zuma and radar were flying in their airborne and Skype in their own helicopter. ??? : Ehhh? ... Who are they? Ryder: Do not be afraid, friend, we came to help you. ??? Help me in what? Zuma: Are you stuck or not? ??? : What? Of course not. Skye: Then you hang that helicopter. ??? : Aaaaa ... That ... Only practical extreme sports? Ryder: Extreme Sports? ??? : Sip ... Look ... He let go of the helicopter and fell in the air making different movements, when he was finally going to get into the water, put a diving equipment and swim to the bottom of the sea, then quickly exit to the surface with a great impulse. On leaving, he almost immediately removed a surfboard and began to do various tricks (including one-legged), until at last he went to the coast. Zuma: Wooow ... That was incredible ... What's your name? Lightspeed: my name is lightspeed. 'Part 2:' Lightspeed: My name iis Lightspeed. Zuma: Nice to meet you, I'm Zuma, and they're skye and ryder. Skye: hello !!! Lightspeed: good afternoon Ryder: By the way, why were you playing extreme sports? Lightspeed: Why? ... Because it's my passion ... It's what I live for. Zuma: woow ... Apparently it's your favorite hobby. Lightspeed: it is !!! It's something I can not express with words, I just live from it. Skye: That's amazing. Ryder: You want to come with us to the lookout. Lightspeed: clear !!! Zuma: It will be incredible, the others are going to be astonished of what haxes Time after... Rubble: wow ... seriously. Marshall: It's not possible. Skye: it is !!! His tricks are incredible Chase: Seriously ... I'd like to see that. Lightspeed: but I do not have my helicopter and I'm not at sea ... Better ... That !!! All: ehhh? Lightspeed: How about if you did tricks with this skateboard. Rocky: Let's see !!! In the meantime... Ryder was juando with his pawpad, hata that a call interrupted him. Ryder: Hello Mayor, Goodway, what's up? A.W: not good, a kitten was trapped in the bottom of a ravine, we need help. Ryder: Do not worry, let's go there. Ryder called the cubs from his pawpad. All: Ryder needs us. Lightspeed. What's going on? Marshall: Problems, we have to go. Lightspeed: I'm coming with you. Marshall: Ok. 'Part 3:' After a few minutes... Chase: ready for action, Ryder, sir. Ryder: We have problems ... A kitten has been trapped in a ravine and we need to get him out of there ... For this mission I will need to ... Chase ... With your hook and net we will catch the kitten. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: And Skye ... We need you to assure the kitten in the chase network. Skye: Let's take to the sky. Ryder: o right, paw- (before it was interrupted) Lightspeed: Wait, ryder ... I can go with you ... I think I can help. Ryder: Sure? Lightspeed: Of course !!! Ryder: Okay ... Then let's go. Chase: Let's go !!! After a while... A.W: Ryder is very happy that you have come. Ryder: Do not worry ... Now where's that kitten. A.W: at the bottom of this ravine. Skye: wooow ... It's very deep. Chase: And apparently a little dark. Lightspeed: (looking away) Look! There's the kitten. Skye: Wow. Chase: You think it's safe to go there. Ryder: I do not know ... But we have to do it ... So first- (it was changed again) Lightspeed: Wait ryder, I know we have to do. All: ehhh? Lightspeed placed a mmochilacon with a rope and a hat with a flashlight. Lightspeed: Chase, you can tie this to your truck. Chase: Sure, but what do you want to do? Lightspeed: Just wait and see. Chase did as Lightspeed asked, and tied him to his truck Lightspeed: Very well .. There I go. Lightspeed dropped to the ravine at great speed. Just when I reach the bottom I reach to take the kitten and leave with a big push to the top. The moment he reached the height of his friends gave the kitten Ryder and shot out. Then he got off the chase truck and pulled out a parachute to land more safely. Chase: Wooow ... That was amazing !!! Lightspeed: thanks !!! A.W: Thank you so much ... Emmmm ... How did you say your name was? Lightspeed: Lightspeed. A.W: Well thank you Lightspeed, the kitten is safe thanks to you. Lightspeed: No problem. Skye: I can not believe you can do that so easily. Lightspeed: So much time of practice has helped me. I'm ready when they need me. Ryder: Hey Lightspeed ... You're an incredible puppy with great abilities ... We would serve someone like you on the team ... would you like to join the Paw Patrol? Lightspeed: I? Seriously? Ryder: If you would be a great support for us, your skills would be a great help. Lightspeed: Of course !!! ... But ... I do not think I can. Skye: Why not? Lightspeed: extreme sports is something I practice a lot, I attend many competitions ... And I do not know if I will have time for the team. Chase: Too bad: Ryder: In that case ... we will become a member from a distance. In case we need you we'll just have to call you. So you can continue with your life and be a member of our team at the same time. Lightspeed: Really? Would you do that for me? Ryder: Of course. Lightspeed: thank you very much !!! Lightspeed gave a great leap of joy. Alparecer could make more use of his skills in extreme sports. All his skills would serve more than just a hobby. Now I would help people with them. This seemed to be ... The beginning of a breakthrough. THE END Gallery Lightspeedintheair.jpg|Lightspeed in "The beginning of breakthrough" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Debut story Category:Original Character Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Parts Category:Paw Patrol